


I Want to be on a Cheerios Box

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants to be on a Cheerios Box</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to be on a Cheerios Box

"Captain. May I make a query about your current activity?" Spock asked while standing behind his very distracted captain.

"Inquire away... dammit... why in the hell isn't this fucking program working right?"

"Sir, you appear to be attempting to manipulate a photo of both you and I."

"Yup... attempting is the key word there... because I can't make it erase the damned backgrounds in these pictures... and fuck me sideways if I can get this damned program to work right," Kirk said through gritted teeth.

"May I ask _why_ you are attempting to manipulate our photos?"

"Oh that's easy," Kirk said with a big grin as he turned to face his first officer. "See, a few years back we were a HUGE part of saving the Earth. You might remember the incident."

"How does that incident correlate with you manipulating our photo?" Spock asked with a raised brow.

"Back in the twenty and twenty-first century they put pictures of _HEROES_ on the front a cereal boxes. Helped keep moral up and inspire kids... I think. It's been _THREE_ years now and _our_ faces have yet to appear on the front of a Cheerios box. Hell, not even Pike has made it to the front of a cereal box. So I am trying to put our photos on the front of a Banana Nut Cheerios box so they can see how _perfect_ an opportunity they're missing out on."

"Does that product still exist?" Spock asked as he furrowed his brow.

"No... but I'm sure once they see this they will put it back into production. Now if that's all, I really need to get this finished so I can send it off to them," the blond said while turning back to his project

"Very well," Spock murmured as he exited the Captain's cabin. He couldn't find it within himself to burst the blond's dream of being on a Cheerios box. Perhaps he would persuade Dr. McCoy to explain to Jim that Cheerios had never put a face on their product. Rather it was a now non-existent Wheaties cereal that put professional athletes on their box.

~Fin~


End file.
